Kaori bleach
by FoxGirl-kun
Summary: Hisana and byakuya were heading back trough kuchikis mansion when suddenly hisana sees a girl covered with blood looking at the sky


Bleach!

the story of kaori

it was a rainy day byakuya and hisana was heading back to his house when suddenly they saw a bleeding girl looking at the sky, hisana murmured something to byakuya when the girl turned and smiled at hisana, hisana smiled back and immediatly the girl fall unconcious to the ground, hisana runned were the girl was and hold her but she noticed a weird mask the girl have on his face.

''Hisana don't get near to her! shes a hollow!'' byakuya said alarmed

'' Byakuya we can't let her die!'' hisana replied

'' Hisana that girl is dangerous'' byakuya added

'' well i'm not leaving her!'' hisana replied

'' Hisana...'' byakuya whispered to himself

'' She won't do anything to me don't worry '' hisana said

''fine.. if you say so she can stay with us'' byakuya said

'' thanks byakuya'' hisana smiled softly

byakuya take the little on his arms and head to kuchikis house. Some days later hisana died of illness but she made byakuya promess her to search for her young sister and made it his sister and take care of the girl they found and haven't waked up, one day after her death byakuya found rukia and made it her sister as hisana wished a month later the girl waked up.

'' huh? where i am?'' the girl asked

'' you are in the kuchiki's house'' byakuya answered

'' kuchikis? how could that be?'' the girl asked again

'' My wife and me brought you here'' byakuya answered

'' ah! that lovely lady is your wife!!'' the girl said surprised

'' ... was she died a month ago...'' byakuya said

'' oh.. i'm sorry'' the girl said with a sad look

'' whats your name ?'' byakuya asked

'' i dont know .. i can't remember it'' the girl answered

'' byakuya-oniichan did the little girl waked up?'' rukia asked entering to the room

'' what?!?! isn't she dead?? did you lied to me?!?!?'' the girl said pointing at rukia

'' no... thats my little sister rukia kuchiki...'' byakuya said

'' i'm glad you waked up i though u were dead'' rukia said

'' what should i be dead?' the girl asked

'' i got a name for you... kid...'' byakuya said

'' really? what will be my name?'' the girl asked

''kaori..(strong)..''byakuya answered

'' ah!! i like it!'' the girl said with a big smile on her face

'' from now on you are my daughter'' byakuya said

'' that means i'll be kaori's aunt'' rukia said

'' you don't have idea how happy makes me hear that''kaori said a bit blushed

'' how old are you?'' rukia asked

'' how would i know! i don't even remember my name!''kaori said

'' well you look like a teenager you must be 16 years old'' byakuya said peting kaori

'' really?!?!'' kaori standed up

'' wow! you are pretty tall for your age'' rukia said surprised

'' Eh? well yeah i think'' kaori said

'' but not more taller than byakuya-oniichan'' rukia added

'' now i have to go to my squad... rukia please show kaori the shinigami academy'' byakuya said leaving the room

'' yes oniichan'' rukia said

'' yahoo! what are we waiting for! lets go'' kaori said

'' wait kaori!'' rukia said

''what?'' kaori asked

'' you can't go to the academy with that clothes you need the uniform'' rukia said while dressing kaori

'' From who are these clothes?'' kaori asked

'' my aniki had already suscribed you to the academy so this is your uniform'' rukia answered

'' i never had wear a uniform like this'' kaori said

'' all done ..! now we can go to the-'' rukia was about to said when kaori runned out of the mansion

'' kaori!!!'' rukia follow kaori

'' what the hell are you doing!'' rukia asked angry

'' going to the shinigami academy?''kaori answered

'' but you don't even know where it is located'' rukia said

'' oh you mean isn't that building aver there?'' kaori asked

'' how did you know it was-'' rukia said when kaori interrumped her

'' dont know just though it have to be that building '' kaori said

'' oh well lets go in'' rukia said entering to the building

'' wow!! this place is huge!!'' kaori exclamed

'' rukia! rukia!'' renji said getting near where rukia was

'' oh ! hi renji!'' rukia said

'' long time no see ya!'' renji said

'' oh come on it have been just a month'' rukia said

'' eh? who the hell are you redhaired-monkey?'' kaori asked to renji

'' how did you call me little brat!'' renji answered angry

'' didn't you hear me redhaired-monkey?'' kaori said

'' don't mess with me girl or you are going to end up hurt!'' renji said grabbing kaoris clothes

'' let me go! redhaired-mokey!'' kaori shout to renji

'' stop calling me like that!'' renji shout to kaori

'' renji ! kaori! please don't fight!'' rukia said trying to separate them

'' ha! like if the redhaired-mokey could do something to me'' kaori said

'' shut up! i don't care if you are a girl or not u can't talk to me like that!'' renji said punching kaoris face making she crash with the wall

'' renji!'' rukia said

'' ugh.. you redhaired-monkey'' kaori say getting up

'' stop calling me like that dumbass!'' renji said

'' now its my turn!'' a hollow mask had taken all kaori's face

'' what the hell she's a hollow!'' renji said alarmed

'' a hollow ! kill it!'' other guys said while preparing their swords to attack kaori

'' no ! please stop!!'' rukia said and try to stop them but renji stopped her and don't let rukia get near to koari

all the guys ignored rukia and stabbed koari. The floor covered with koaris blood, the mask fall down from her face and cough blood, rukia had an horror look on her face but the guys continued stabbing ,kicking,punching koari when suddenly byakuya appear out of nonwhere.

'' onii-chan!'' rukia said surprised

'' byakuya-sama'' all the guys turned

''ugh... w-what are you doing here '' kaori said trying to get up

'' i knew this might happen...'' byakuya said staring at the guys who stabbed kaori

'' go back to your squad i dont need your help...'' kaori said to byakuya

'' just look at yourself... you're bleeding'' byakuya said to kaori

'' heh! this is nothing!'' kaori said standing up and walking away

'' get her!'' the guys said running trough kaori

'' no you are not going to...'' byakuya said putting himself infront kaori

'' kuchiki-sama she's a hollow we have to kill her!'' the guys said

'' byakuya! what are you doing?!'' koari turned around

'' what is happening here''yamamoto asked

'' ah! yamamoto-sama! we had a trouble with this girl well you see she is a hollow'' a guy answered

'' a hollow.. hn them we should kill it..'' yamamoto said

'' please yamamoto-sama i beg you to not kill koari.. i'll take all the responsability for her''byakuya said to yamamoto

'' hn.. kuchiki-san is her a friend of yours?'' yamamoto asked

'' she is my daughter..'' byakuya answered

'' byakuya! you don't need to protect me ! !''kaori shout

'' be quiet kaori...'' byakuya said

'' If they want to kill me its alright!'' kaori shout

'' kaori shut your mouth up! you are not helping!'' byakuya shouted to kaori

''uh..'' kaori shocked

'' fine we won't kill her for now.. but if she lose control over the hollow we'll be obligated to do so'' yamamoto said leaving the place

'' thanks Genryusai-sama'' byakuya said

'' byakuya i'm sorry'' kaori said

'' ... rukia take kaori to the squad 4.. we'll discuss this later '' byakuya said walking out of the place

'' bya...ku..ya'' kaori fall unconcious to the ground because of the deep wounds

'' kaori!'' rukia holded kaori

'' renji call the squad 4 ! quick'' rukia said to renji

'' ahh eh.. yeah'' renji run out of the building


End file.
